


He believes in all of this

by LocalAccident



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cheetah - Freeform, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mysticism, Panic, Psychological Trauma, Sad Josh, Sad Josh Dun, trench, vultures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAccident/pseuds/LocalAccident
Summary: Torches went out.The first night after returning is always difficult. Even such a short stay in the city affects thoughts.Relief comes at the end.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	He believes in all of this

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Он верит во все это](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294380) by [LocalAccident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAccident/pseuds/LocalAccident). 



When Josh goes to the City with a small bandito group, Tyler tastes blood.

Tyler is medium.  
Tyler is border.  
Tyler is rebirth.  
Josh believes in all of this.

The taste of blood has never been a good sign and this time is no exception. Group that returns from the city lost more than half of people.  
Torches went out.  
Jason sticks his nose in Tyler's hand, runs his tongue over his fingers and whines. But no matter how cheetah wants attention, Joseph cannot look away from Josh.  
Something is wrong with him.  
“They betrayed us,” the only thing the drummer says before falling, “Someone reported us to the Bishops, they knew everything”  
“We'll win but not everyone will get out”  
Josh sits on the ground near border of the camp, supported by Tyler, and the cheetah begins to lick his face. Jason removes the dirt, trying to calm him down with a purr, feeling fear.  
That’s what’s wrong.  
“Josh, have you seen him?”  
Silence in response.  
“Josh...”  
“They grabbed me. I can’t stop feeling it”, he takes a deep breath, “ I almost forgot. I have not, I have not..."  
He cannot speak further, choking on emotions.  
This is a good sign. This is a bad sign.

Tyler is the living embodiment of Trench.  
Tyler is Bishop upside down.  
Tyler is fire.  
Josh believes in all of this.

With sunset, vultures come. It’s like they are visiting the camp, looking. Clifford walks to Josh and opens his wings.  
This is not a bow.  
Birds feel that no one can see. Even Tyler. Even Jason.  
Clifford goes around Josh in a strange dance, sometimes grabbing his sleeve or pants. But the birds have to leave.  
“You think it's because of ...”  
Tyler doesn't have to say anything. They know the answer.  
Josh plays his drums until the fire goes out. Tyler is always there, flashing his eyes like his feline friend.

The first night after returning is always difficult. Even such a short stay in the city affects thoughts.  
When everyone leave, Tyler examines Josh. He cannot stop worrying, even if the drummer has only bruises and scratches. Something inside yells that he can’t leave. He can’t even look away. Like will disappear in the gray city.  
“Jason, lie down.”  
Cheetah puts his paws on Josh, puts his head on his chest. Purring brings peace.  
"You need a sleep. The morning will clear everything up,” Tyler whispers and is barely audible.  
But Josh hears.

Tyler is hypnosis.  
Tyler is a quiet growl.  
Tyler is not a man.  
Josh believes in all of this.

Dun stops taking off his hoodie, even in front of loved ones. He pulls the fabric down, raises his collar. Rubs his eyes.  
Again.  
And again.  
At some point, Tyler begins to try to move the fabric, look closer. He feels the taste of ash.  
This is not good.  
Tyler knows more than anyone. Even more than Josh.

Tyler ...

Joseph wakes up from scream and movement from the side.  
Josh screams, tries to crawl away from Tyler, even with Jason lying on him.  
Tyler acts without thinking. He moves the animal and presses Josh to the ground as tightly as possible, lays down with all his weight. Josh hits his head, rolls his eyes, but he tries to break free. Bite. Hit.  
"Josh, stop it. Stop!"  
But the drummer doesn’t hear Tyler’s voice. He’s trashing under him in panic, losing his voice.  
"He is here! Here! No!"  
When their eyes meet, Josh screams with all his might.  
"Sahlo folina!"  
At this moment, Tyler understands what is happening. There are spots around Josh's eyes.  
He thinks Joseph is Bishop.  
His mind is clouded.  
Screams do not stop.

"That shouldn't have happened," says Mark.  
He holds Josh’s head, looks carefully, but with deep sadness in his eyes. The drummer is panting and whining.  
“Ashes and white. How could something affect him so much, he..."  
Tyler is on the verge of panic and the body trembling beneath him does not make thoughts calmer. But when Joseph raises his head and looks at Mark, something blocks his throat.  
“Tyler ...”  
"It's because of me?"  
Mark runs a hand over Josh's forehead, trying to calm him down. Both him and himself.  
“Ty ...”  
“We have to get him back!”  
“No one can except you!”  
Tyler feels everything floating before his eyes.  
"No. No, no, I didn’t want everything to happen like that. I…"  
“I know that you wanted to do everything right. With his consent. But we have no choice,” Mark sighs heavily.  
He is one of the few who know Joseph so closely. Who understands.  
“Tyler, I think you shouldn't stay with him for the night.”  
The guy nods and goes, leaving exhausted friends.

Tyler is dance.  
Tyler is song in the woods.  
Tyler is savior.  
Josh wants to believe all of this.

Dun wakes up at noon. He is trying to remember, to understand why everything hurts, but sees only flashes.  
“Jish, are you okay?”  
He wants to answer, hearing Tyler outside, but his voice wheezes.  
“I will bring water.”  
Josh nods, although he realizes that no one sees him. After making sure that there are no steps nearby, he raises his sleeve. Spots feel like dust. Tyler peers into the tent.  
Only it is not him.  
“Josh, it was a tough night. But we’ll come up with something. You won’t come back. "  
But Dun hears a completely different  
“Time to go home, Joshua.”  
This is not Tyler.  
Josh makes a sound somewhere deep in his throat. There is no weapon.  
Where is the weapon?!  
"Mark!"  
He immediately resorts to Tyler's panic call.  
Josh snuggles up to Jason, seeking protection.  
The head of the Banditos is destroyed.

Tyler is sign for lost.  
Tyler is friend.  
Tyler is anomaly.  
Josh wants to believe all of this.

Several Banditos look into the fenced part of the camp. Curious. Scared. Waiting for a sign.  
Clifford spreads his wings, closing the view.  
Animals of Trench never were ordinary, but only a few were so smart. Only a few were part of the camp.  
"Thanks."  
Tyler pulls a red beanie over his eyes. He must not see. Eyes do not remember. His head starts to hurt.  
Tyler is not a shaman. He isthe spirit of this world.  
Symbols. Words.  
Josh cries under his arms and asks only for relief.  
It comes at the end.

Water burns with cold, but hand holding him under water feels hot.  
Josh opens his eyes.  
They are red like that hat on Tyler. Like a ruby. Like his hair way before Trench.  
He sees snow.

Everything comes to an end. The pain goes away with a cough and Tyler removes the red beanie from his face. Josh sees him.  
But something has changed.  
“Welcome,” Tyler whispers.  
They head back to the center of the camp, slowly. Josh hurts and wants to sleep. His eyes are burning.  
Banditos look at him without hiding their surprise.  
Josh Feels. He turns to Tyler and runs a finger over his forehead, drawing a sign. He gets smile in response.  
“Thanks for the protection, Josh.”  
“Does that mean protection?”  
"I'll teach you."  
Their eyes shine like melted copper.

Josh is exit.  
Josh is cat's look.  
Josh is a new trench anomaly.  
Tyler believes in all of this.


End file.
